A New Start
by purple bloodyrose
Summary: when a mysterious person comes to death city will they be welcome or will the pain be too much
1. Chapter 1

A/N (I do not own soul eater, owned by atsushi ohkubo)

Kid was walking through the park the wind was starting to pick up the night sky was empty apart from the moon.

Suddenly he came across a bench their laid on the bench a person who was a dressed head to toe in black the only colour that he could see was the pink hair which sat on top of this persons head.

He walked over to the person who was laid there a sleep. Kid decided that it was getting awfully cold outside for a person at this time of year.

"Excuse me" he then began to nudge when suddenly the stranger awoke. Kid could see that this person was scared at his presents.

"P please don't hurt me I I don't have any money."

"It's ok I am not going to hurt you kid" said trying to clam him or her down kid was trying to be careful not to insult this person on top of scare.

"Why are you sleeping on a bench" asked kid

"I I am sorry I got to go" and off they went

Strange thought kid he then look at his clock dam I am late better get home.

Later back at the house kid decided that it was too late and he was tired so he went to his room.

**Back at deaths room **

shingami sama was working late usual when he heard a knock at the door

"Come" said shingami sama said in his cheery voice.

As soon as the door open Sid was forcing a person in the room with one arm behind then back.

"We got a problem I found this person hanging around the school so late at night and when they tried to run I had to restrain them . I brought them here to find out why and what to do." said Sid.

The child was a mess begging for Sid to let go.

"Sid it ok you can let go I am sorry what's your name?" asked shingami

"C Crona" the child voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Well Crona may I ask why you were around my school so late at night ?"

"I I am sorry I didn't know that I wasn't allowed there I am not from around here"

"And why are you here may I ask"

"I I wanted to start a new life"

"And how old are you"

"15" Crona said

Many more questions were ask through out the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Crona awoke and looked around the room scared not know the unfamiliar surrounding Then there was

A knock at the door Crona let out a squeak when a man with red hair walked in. crona remembered the talk yesterday

"Shingami sama has decided that you will be allowed to stay here and that you will be able to attended school here and by the way shingami sama said that if you needed a place to stay that you can have this room."

"By the way my name is sprit"

"T thank you" said Crona

"don't thank me" Crona could see that sprit looked angry their also one more thing he pulled out a collar.

"Here put this on" he then handed it over

"W what is it" Crona was scared by the black necklace .

"It for safety measures we still don't know who you are and what your intensions are."

Crona slowly put the collar on after the collar was around crona's neck

"If you try to take it off or cause harm to the school or city the collar will explode try

not to let anyone see it you don't know how they will react to it."

This made Crona very scared, I don't know how to deal with this thought Crona.

"Shall we get going ?" sprit started to get impatient

"Y yes sir" said Crona.

Crona and sprit had made there way to the classroom as they walked in all eye were at Crona

"Sorry to disturb you but I have the new student." A few seconds later sprit left the room.

" ah you must be Crona my name is professor stein there's a set at the back."

Crona couldn't take everyone staring anymore and hurried to the back of the class and sat.

"Hi I am Maka" said a girl with two blond ponytails "and this is soul" the boy sitting next to her had white hair and sharp teeth.

"C Crona."

"Nice to meet you Crona" said Maka

Kid was at the other side of the room, didn't I see that person sleeping on the bench

last night ? He thought.

Then suddenly the bell had rang.

"Would you like to come to dinner with us ?" Asked Maka

"Ss sure Crona" said with a small voice

"You want to join us kid ?" said soul

"Sure" said kid as he walked down to them maybe ill get to find out more about this person.

Then they all left for lunch.

**Author notes**

The collar is from chapter 72 of the soul eater manga / thank you for reading hopeful by the next chapter I might reveal crona's gender


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch time

Maka and the gang including Crona were sitting in the grass outside of school the day was bright the sky was blue.

"So Crona" asked Maka how is your first day at school

"I It fine thanks" said Crona

"Did you move here with your family" asked soul this made Crona upset

"Crona are you ok" said Maka worried about her new friends reaction to the question

"I I am fine thanks it's just that I move here alone it's personal" Said Crona. Crona thought that saying being kicked from a witches village and coming here would make them scared and hateful.

Soul and Maka went to get some food from the canteen leave Crona with kid by themselves.

"I am sorry to ask this but do you have any were to live I did see you sleeping on a bench last night" said kid

Crona blushed at this comment no one had ever been concerned before.

"I its ok I I met a man named shingami sama and he said that I could stay in one of the dungeon cells".

Kids eye widened at the comment. "My dad let you sleep in one of the dungeon cells it's not right he treating you like a criminal."

Crona blushed again then turned away when kid saw the collar around crona's neck this pushed him over the edge.

"Sorry I got to go" as kid was leaving Maka and soul were walking back from the canteen with food for them and Maka descended to get Crona something. "Kid is everything ok" said Maka kid look mad "yeah it fine I got to go and speak to my dad." said kid

Kid banged on the door. "Come in his father said in a cheery voice."

"What can I do for you some ?" said shingami

"I would like to ask you why you let one of the student's sleep in one of the cells."

"I am sorry son but we found Crona walking around the school at night " said shingami

Kid raised an eye brow.

"And I would also like to ask a bout the collar you forced Crona to wear."

Shingami sama looked puzzled at this question

"I am sorry I don't know anything about that" said shingami.

"I am sorry sir but that is my fault I decided to give it to Crona so that we had some insurance encase they rampaged the city."

"That silly kid shout Crona was kicked out of their village and you treat them like a threat."

Shingami butted in

"I am disappointed in you sprit. But you did the right thing even if it was a big over extreme.

For now Crona will keep the collar on as soon as Sid gets back from his mission ill decide whether or not that we can take off the collar"

"That it I have had enough" said kid he then stormed out of the room.

Kid was walking back when he passed the basket ball court when he saw black star and soul playing basket ball

"Hey kid" soul shouted "want to have a game with us ?"

"Sure why not" said kid he thought why not might as well let off some steam.

Kid walked up to them when he saw Maka, tsubaki and Crona they look like they were bonding really well.

**Back at death's room **

**Sid burst in**

"**Sorry to burst in but we have a problem involving the new student" said sid**

**This intrigued the old shingami **

"**What is it Sid" said shingami **

"**I found out were she is from" said Sid **

"**She" Said shingami **

"**What I found out is that she wasn't lying about being kicked out of her village but that's not the problem the problem is that she is the daughter of a witch and a powerful one at that."**

**This stunned shingami sama "hmmm this could be a problem if the student were to find out about her **

**They could try taking matters into their own hands I think that we should keep this a secret for now."**

"**But sir isn't this a bit dangerous" said Sid **

"**Not all witches are bad Sid at the minute she done nothing wrong so there is no need to take action but ill keep the collar on her so that if anyone finds out about her secret we got some way of protecting her." said shingami **

**Kid and the others were playing basket ball "come on Maka join in you too Crona" said soul**

"**Do I have too" wined Maka**

"**Come on Maka" pleaded soul**

"**Scared that you will lose" black star said with a smug look on his face **

"**Fine" Maka gave in "come on Crona" holding out her hand with a smile on her face to comfort the girl.**

**Crona caved in due to pressure and join in also tsubaki decided that she would join the fun.**

"**Here are the team" said black star "me soul and kid vs. Maka tsubaki and Crona" **

**The game started going well until kid wasn't looking were he was going and ran into Crona knocking her over. Crona started blushing at the fact that kid was on top of her. I don't know how to deal with this. Thought Crona**

"**KID" Maka shouted get off her your embarrassing her**

"**Her" Kid thought he quickly jumped up his face was red **

"**Enjoy your self kid" soul said while grinning when suddenly **

**Maka chop soul was laying on the floor blood spurting out.**

**This made Crona blush her heart was still pounding from the experience.**

**Maka helped Crona up off the floor Crona begin to brush off the dust that was on her dress. **

**All kid could think of was Crona and how cute she look while he laid on her looking into her beautiful blue eyes **

**I am I in love with Crona kid thought ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Time was flying by before everyone knew it was starting to get dark.

Hey guys were going to get off said tsubaki

It's ok we were going to get the dinner started anyway said Maka.

"See you " said tsubaki while waving goodbye

"See you " said Maka and the others while waving goodbye

Leaving soul , Maka, kid and Crona

Crona would you like to come back to ours said Maka hoping Crona would come.

I I am sorry Maka but I have thing to do at home said Crona which was a lie because there was never nothing to do in the cell.

Would you like me to walk you home Crona it getting quite late ? Said Maka with a concern for the fragile girl.

N n no thank you ill be alright it not far from here said Crona with concern not wanting her friend to know that she live in one of the cells at the school.

So they don't know that Crona lives in the schools dungeon thought kid he was kind of happy that Crona didn't want her friends to worry but he also felt sad that she couldn't tell her friends much.

I'll see you tomorrow Crona said Maka while smiling.

S see you tomorrow said Crona while blushing.

Leaving Crona and kid by themselves this made Crona blush even more she had never been alone with a boy before there was a awkward moment of silent's between the two.

So do you want to walk back with me I have something to do back that way anyways ? Said kid

Crona awoke from her little world with a squeak this made her blush more.

I am sorry for scaring you said kid

I it's ok I was in my on little world

Y yes please said Crona while trying to get her words out making her blush even more.

As soon as they got close to the school there standing at the entrance was sprit and stein this scared Crona she didn't know what was going to happen so she decided to hide behind kid this made kid blush a little.

Crona come with us shingami wants to speak to you said sprit his voice was cold

you got two choices ether come with me or we lock you in the cell and also don't try to run you still

have the collar on I would hate to have to clean the mess up.

This made kid angry why are you treating my friend like this he demanded ?

Sorry kid but it's best if you don't get involved in this shingami's orders. Said sprit

Then ill come and ask my dad I was going to speak with him anyways. Said kid he wanted to know why they were treating Crona so cruelly and also to keep Crona from getting hurt.

They reached the door to shingami's room and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

In shingami's room

Please take a seat Crona shingami had pointed to the chair Crona looked back at kid nodding to signal that everything's ok. Crona started to shake not knowing what was about to happen. Kid decided to brake the silences in the room

My I ask why you brought Crona here in such a way ? Asked kid wanting to know more.

We have a few problems with Crona stay one being her family background said shingami.

I don't see how her family matters have anything to do with this said kid

Even if her mother is a witch ? Said sprit butting in his voice was cold

This shocked kid he didn't know that the young lady that he had started to find interesting was a witch.

O no thought Crona he going to hate me because I am a witch.

So there are many witches at this school what the problem of letting Crona stay. This shocked Crona she started to blush because of kid trying to stick up for her she though no has ever stuck up for me before.

True there are a few witches at this school but it going to be it going to be dangerous to keep her here she might be a threat to the people of death city we don't know if she is like her mother.

So who is her mother asked kid wanting to know

Medusa Gordon.

The room went quite when suddenly

I many have only known her for a couple of days but she is nothing like that monster shouted kid he then turned to Crona I am sorry for disrespecting your family he didn't want to offend her.

Kid we may feel that way but many other people might react differently about her they might see her as a danger to them. Do you think that you can put her through the pain said shingami

Kid thought hard about this question can't we keep her family a secret ? I'll take full responsibility if anyone finds out.

I don't know son it's a big risk not just for you but for Crona as well we still don't know when her witch powers will awaken.

But still can't we give it ago ? Said kid hoping that his dad would say yes

O ok I'll give it ago said shingami giving into his son.

Sir sprit said with anger in his voice

I know sprit I have some conditions though Crona must keep the collar on, no one must know her family, she will be allowed to keep the room she's got now kid it will be your job to keep her out of trouble. You do know if anyone finds out ill be forced to exile or worst keep her as a prisoner.

You my both leave

both Crona and kid left the room leaving sprit stein and shingami

Could you two please leave me for a while I would like some time alone

Yes sir said stein and sprit at the same time as soon as they both left shingami sat back in his chair and

Sighed

I hope I am doing the right thing please don't fall in love son I don't want to see you get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Crona was having a hard time sleeping she kept thinking what her friends would think

If they found out that she was a witch and the daughter of medusa.

When Crona had finally fallen a sleep a few hours later she was awoken by the school bell. Crona jumped out of bed she had forgot that she had spent the night in her clothes but that didn't matter.

O no I am late Crona cried

Her first lesson was with professor stein she didn't like to be late for his lesson she had seen what he does to black star when he's late this gave her a cold shiver. She quickly ran out of the door and to her class.

I wonder were Crona is thought kid I hope she didn't get lost or worse maybe I should have gone and

Met her this morning no if I had I would have made her feel bad for what happened yesterday.

When suddenly the door swung open there stood was Crona.

Your lat… stein couldn't finish his sentence dam he thought looks like we can't keep secret that she's a witch anymore we didn't see this coming.

He look over at kid he had an evil look as to say that it's your fault that people found out that she was a witch.

Kid was lost for words I've really messed up here I just hope that they don't find out her other secret

Thought kid

Crona was wondering why everyone was looking at her with confusion when someone said sir why is

There a witch standing at the door.

Witch Crona thought how did they find out that I was a witch? When she saw a refection of herself in the Door then it suddenly hit her she was wearing a black witches hat she had two black rabbit ears one at each side of her hat.

Crona looked up to see Maka who was look at her in confusion not knowing what has just happened Crona burst into tears and ran through the door dropping her hat.

Kid got up from his seat Crona he shouted the class started whispering when he shouted her name he turned around to face the class with an evil look the room fell into silences. He picked up her hat and ran down the corridor after her. The class started gossiping to each other Maka was brought back from her shock by soul

I think you getter go and find her she looked upset you still want to be her friend now that you know she a witch if not that's not cool.

Of course I still want to be her friend I am just shocked that she didn't tell me said Maka with anger in her voice

Don't be stupid Maka do you think that she would tell us said black star with a smug look on his face you do remember we hunt witches for a living.

Black star cried tsubaki I am sorry Maka

After that comment Maka ran out of the door and down the corridor looking for Crona.

Class start reading your text books I have something that I must attend to with that stein left the room.

Crona kid shouted

He had finally caught up to her when she slip on her ankle falling to the floor he ran up to her she was still crying.

Kid helped Crona carefully picking her up trying not to cause her anymore pain than what she was in.

I I am s sorry kid I I just made thing worst for you.

It's ok it wasn't your fault if I had done more to protect you non of this would have happened he had forgot that he was holding Crona in his arms when he heard a familiar voice Crona I found you said Maka while trying to breath at the same time.

Kid what are you doing? Said Maka while looking confused kid started to blush and Crona had gone completely red.

It's not what you think Crona fell on her ankle so I am helping keep the weight off it all Crona could do was nod.

Could you help me carry Crona to the infirmary asked kid?

Sure said Maka walking up to Crona to help support her other arm.

Later at the infirmary Crona was laying on the bed while the nurse checked her ankle.

It's just a sprained ankle but ill ask you stay here for a couple of hours after the nurse had finished talking she stated to put a bandage on her foot and ankle. After the nurse had finished she said that she had some were to go and took her leave.

Maka I am sorry that I didn't tell you about me being a witch

No it ok said Maka you had your reasons it doesn't matter if you're a witch or not you are still my friend

t thank y you Maka said Crona while tears ran down her face

Can I help you with anything? Said Mira

No it's ok thank you the other nurse came and sorted things out.

Mira had a puzzled look on her face I am sorry but I am the only nurse.

So who was the other lady? Said Maka

Come to think of it she's right Maka there is only one nurse at the school

Mira looked worried looks like we got a spy she thought to herself. She had to go and tell shingami she looked at her clock sorry I've got a meeting to attend she tried to lie so that the children wouldn't catch on but kid wasn't buying it.

Back at the witches village

Did you find any information on the whereabouts of the kishin? Said the lady with blond hair which was covered by a black hood.

No I am sorry I couldn't find its location said Eruka this angered the blond haired lady it looks like I don't have any use for you.

Wait said Eruka I do have some other information you might like

Do tell said the blond haired lady with an evil grin on her face it might just save your life.


	7. Chapter 7

So what is this information you have said the blond haired woman who was growing impatient?

I managed to meet your daughter cried Eruka

Don't ever speak about that she is a sorry excuse of a witch and not my child I should just kill you now the witch then summoned a vector arrow before the vector arrow reached Eruka neck she screamed

She had awakened as a witch cried Eruka as soon as she had finished her sentence the arrow stopped just touching her neck the arrow then disappeared.

That was close I thought medusa was going to kill me thought Eruka.

It looks like I am going to be making a little trip I would like to see how my daughter is doing said medusa with an evil smile on her face but before that I need you to go and free me a certain someone from a prison.

Here we go again she going to send me on another deadly mission why is my luck so bad thought Eruka.

**Back at death city in death's room**

Sir we have a problem Crona's witch powers have awakened and the class has seen her.

This is a big problem stein we got to be more careful or people will get hurt could you send for my son and Crona I would like to talk thing through with them said shingami.

Stein had made his way to were Crona was he found it odd that she was in the infirmary.

Crona, kid shingami would like to see you in his office said stein

Dam did the professor tell my dad about this morning I better think of a way to get us out of this thought kid.

Can you walk? Asked stein while looking at Crona ankle

Y yes sir it's feeling a little better said Crona

Maka ill be needing these two so you can go home said stein.

But can't I come with them?

I am sorry Maka but you can not said stein.

But why said Maka trying to get some answers.

That's enough Maka said a voice from the door way I've finally found you , you three go on a head ill sort things out here with my daughter.

Ill leave it to you sprit said stein while he Crona and kid left the room. Once they had got out of ears reach

I am sorry Maka but it would be best if you would not get involved in this matter and I would also suggest that you stay away from that witch said sprit with a cold voice.

This made Maka angry at him you have no right to tell me that Crona is not just a witch she is my friend I've had enough of this I am going back my room.

**Back at shingami's room**

Ah stein I see that you managed find my son and Crona he then glanced down to see the bandage on her ankle is everything ok Crona? While staring at her ankle.

Crona fine father she just fell over on it that's all said kid while Crona nodded in the background.

Back to the issue shingami voice became serious I heard that people found out that Crona here is a witch can you explain what happened?

I am sorry father it was this morning during stein's lesson Crona had walked in wearing her witch's hat that she had not known about.

Shingami took a look at Crona's hat ah so your animal theme is a rabbit how cute he said in a funny voice this made Crona blushed bright red.

Sir back to the problem said stein.

Ah sorry about that back to the problem now I would like you two be more careful from now on we don't want anymore problems this is a dangerous game you are playing my son.

Yes father I am sorry for making you worry it will not happen again said kid with sadness in his voice.

And Tonight is the anniversary of the school I would like you to get ready Liz and patty said that they will be back tonight in time for the evening.

You two may leave for now said shingami wait I would like to speak with Crona alone

This frightened Crona kid could see it in her eyes.

Kid looked at Crona as to say that he wasn't sure about leaving her here alone this made Crona feel bad that he was always protecting her but she couldn't do anything in return.

I it ok kid ill be fine said Crona trying to hide the fright from him you need to get ready for the event.

if your sure ill see you at the anniversary party said kid he knew that she wasn't alright but he felt that if he stayed it would make her feel worse which he didn't want to so he decided to leave,

This broke shingami's heart that what he wanted to talk to her a bout was that he wanted to tell her not to attend the event.

I am sorry to ask this of you Crona after my son asked you to attend the anniversary party but I must ask you that you do not attend it not that I don't want you there it that I think that it would not be safe for you to attend this event your witch's powers are starting to waken it would be bad they got out of hand and you couldn't control them.

Y yes s sir I ill s stay I in m my room said Crona trying to get her words out.

Thank you Crona and one more thing before I let you go how are you feeling is the sway of magic starting to get to you asked shingami.

N no sir I I am f fine t thank you said Crona.

Thank you Crona you may leave with that Crona rushed through the door.

Sir may I ask why you decide on not letting her go to the anniversary party it's doesn't seem like you to not allow anyone come to a party.

I am sorry stein it's not that I wanted too it's that I've got a bad feeling about tonight. Today before you came back with Crona and my son Mira came to see me about a serious matter it seems that there was a spy at the school I don't know what they were looking for or what they were after but it might have something to do with Crona.

I see so you kept Crona out of the party in case someone was targeting her they would attack the dungeon area and not the party meaning less likely of any casualties happening said stein

That's correct she been through enough as it is it would be horrible if people were to accuse her of being the cause of the problem or if she was to see innocent people get hurt because of her .

A few minutes had passed before broke the silence

I agree Is that all sir? Said stein

That's everything stein you may leave said shingami

Stein then left the room to get ready for the party.

I better get ready myself I don't want to be late said shingami I better keep an eye on Crona to make sure she's ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**At the anniversary party**

The room was filled with people dress in really expensive clothes the classical music was playing in the background Kid was sat in the coroner of the room he felt like something was missing or someone to be correct he started to daydream when he heard

Kid two girls squealed while running towards him

Kid turn to see two blond hair girls standing in front of him

Hello Liz hello patty said kid in an emotional less voice

Hey kid what up with you? You look down did something happen while we were gone said Liz looking at kid with a worried her face.

I am sorry Liz I am ok said kid trying to make Liz feel less worried about him when suddenly Maka and soul came up to them.

Hello kid said soul and Maka at the same

Hello have you seen Crona she not turned up yet? Said kid hoping that Maka or soul knew.

Whose Crona asked Liz with an evil grin on her face?

Kid's girlfriend Kids girlfriend joked patty while giggling to her self. Kid blushed a little by this comment.

Sorry kid didn't you know my dad told me that her ankle was starting to hurt so she decided to stay in her room said Maka.

No sorry I didn't said kid with a puzzled look on his face she looked fine in dad's office thought kid

**Back at Crona's room**

Crona was sat in the corner of her room while holding a white pillow close to her chest and resting under her chin. I am sorry for not coming kid but I was told not to I don't want to burden you anymore said Crona while she was crying.

**Back at the party**

Kid was starting to get annoyed by some of the people in the room so he decided to gather up some food and something to drink for Crona he then walked up to his dad.

I am sorry father but I am going to leave for a bit there is something that I must do

Which this was a lie he just wanted to see Crona.

I see son you may leave said shingami with a painful smile he knew were kid was going but he didn't want to stop him.

Thank you father said kid then he left the party to go and see Crona.

Sir is it ok to let him leave said stein

Probably not stein but this is the path that he has chosen it may be a hard and a painful one but he must learn for himself if I try to stop him now I am only going to hurt him or worse drive him away.

**Back at Crona's room**

Crona was still sat in the corner on the cold dam floor which she had spent many hour just sitting there when she heard two loud knocks this made Crona squeak out of shock then suddenly the door opened she didn't know who it was that had decided to pay her a visit she knew that Maka and the others were at the party. She got a shock when the person standing in her room was kid.

Crona said kid he then looking around the room with a puzzled look on his face then he looked in one of the corner to see Crona sitting there.

Crona what are you doing sat on the floor it's not good for your ankle if you sit there said kid with concern for the girls well being.

I I am sorry kid said Crona with a tint of red in her cheeks.

Kid then walked over to Crona he looked at her face then he notices something.

Have you being crying said kid

I I am sorry that I couldn't come to the party after you asked me to come said Crona her eyes began to water.

No no Crona it my fault I should have asked you first instead of forced you said kid trying to keep her from crying he then sat beside her

Might as well make it symmetrical said kid this made Crona giggle and for the first time he saw Crona smile which made his body feel warm.

I brought you some of the food and something to drink said kid while handing it over to her.

T thank y you kid said Crona while taking the food and drink from him.

I am glad that I decided to come and see her If I hadn't she might have cried all night by herself thought kid.

**Back at the party**

Stein was sitting on a chair think on what shingami had said to him

Cheer up stein it a party said sprit.

A few minutes after sprit and stein had their conversation there was a loud crash the door flung open then Sid fell through the door.

I am sorry sir but we are under attack said Sid while trying to hold his wound.

No it ok Sid thank you for telling me even though you are injured said shingami

Stein sprit I would like you two to go and deal with the intruders said shingami

Aw leaving so soon and I even came all this way to meet you said a cold voice everyone in the room turned and looked at the balcony to see a blond haired woman with a black hood covering her face.

This is a little bold even for you medusa said stein

True I did not come here to fight you that would be foolish I came here to see my charming daughter Crona this shocked Maka she could not believe that this evil woman was Crona's mother crona was nothing like her.

But it looks like she not here that does not surprise me you would not want a witch here to make the party look untidy said medusa well I'd better be going I'd like to stay but I a very busy woman said medusa with an evil smile.

Sprit shouted stein. Right said sprit then he turn in to a scythe then both of them went for medusa but she had moved out of the way she then went for the window as she jumped out she place a vector plate on the entrance so that stein and sprit couldn't follow sprit and stein was then sent flying back into the room by the vector plate. Before both of them could get back up a box type barrier had sealed them and the other guests in the room. Sprit then looked around the room

Were Maka and her friends said sprit.

It look's like they've gone to warn my son and Crona about medusa said shingami.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) sorry i decided to reupload chapter 9 and i also decided to start using quotation could someone please tell me if I used them correctly i am not very good at this sort of thing and thank you to eveyone for reading.

Maka and her friend were running through the night there destination was the cell that Crona was living in as Maka was running all she could think of was I hope that the two of them are ok.

Soul could see the worry on Maka's face this bothered him "don't worry the two of them are fine if a fight broke out I am sure kid could handle it" said soul.

"Of course kid could handle it he a shingami" said patty

"Don't forget who we are up against" said black star

"Guys were here said" Maka pointing to the entrance they began to walk down the gray stone stairs which lead to their friend's room.

The only light that filled the dark narrow hallway was some old fashioned torches as the wind began to blow the flames of the torches began to flicker from side to side.

Maka and her friend suddenly came to a medium size steel door.

Maka walked in and looked around the room to see that nobody was in the room the bed looked like no one had slept in it.

She started to panic not knowing if her friends were missing or if something worse had happened.

Maka then noticed that one of the pillows was missing which she found odd then it hit her she remembered that Crona like to sleep in the coroner of the room. As she turned her head she saw that Crona was sat in the corner of the room her head was laying on kid shoulder both Crona and kid were fast asleep.

Maka began to smile at the scene she was witnessing then suddenly the others walked in soul had a toothy grin tsubaki had a small blush on her face and both of the twins started to giggle at each others comments about what they were seeing.

Black star barged past and shook kid he then started shouting kids name suddenly kid awoke also waking Crona too both of them looked up too see everyone of their friend standing above them. Kid had a small blush on his face but Crona's face was completely red they suddenly rushed to their feet.

"You two looked good together" said Liz

Kid ignored her comment and asked "why all you guys here are?"

"We got a problem it seems that Crona's mother has come to death city" said soul.

This comment made Crona shake she started to remember how horribly her mother had treated her in the past then she then realised that everyone had found out about the other secret that she and kid was supposed too keep from them.

Many thoughts began to rush though her head like whether they would still see her as their friend would they still trust her like kid does will they try to hurt her for the bad deeds that her mother had committed over the years.

Crona began to panic she could hardly get her words out

"I I I am s s sorry t t that I I didn't tell y you I it that I I w was scared to tell you and w was t told n not too." said Crona while stuttering.

Kid began to panic too he was worried how his father would take this he remembered what his father said about having to ether exile her or in the worst case keep her prisoner.

"Crona its fine where a bit shocked by this but you done nothing wrong" said Maka while hugging her friend.

"Aw what a sweet moment" said a cold voice there sat on the window ledge was medusa she had an evil smile on her face.

"Medusa" cursed Maka.

"Now now child I only came here to see my daughter so I suggest you stay out of other people family matters" said medusa with anger in her voice.

"Come Crona it time that you came home with me were you belong" said medusa not giving Crona a choice in the matter.

Kid gave out a small laugh "home you threw her out just because she couldn't use magic yet and now that she can you want her back and your wrong her home is not there anymore it here with us people that care about her for who she is and not what she is."

Crona began to blush after hearing all this medusa saw her daughter blushing this made her angry to top it off kid had also insulted her which she never liked people doing.

"Aw is he your protector I wonder how long that will last" said medusa.

Crona knew what was going to happen after she had said that she panicked suddenly medusa shouted vector arrow suddenly an arrow shot towards kid everyone panicked not having enough time to react Crona suddenly jumped in front of kid she flinched waiting for the arrow to hit her but nothing.

Crona then opened her eye's to see that the arrow had vanished she looked up at medusa she noticed that medusa for the first time was shocked.

"What did you do girl" demanded medusa wanting to know how she stopped her arrow?

This scared Crona "I I don't know she stuttered."

A few minutes' earlier stein and sprit had gotten free from the barrier with the help of Sid they were almost at Crona's room when stein could sense two powerful witches souls he found this odd he knew one of medusa but who was the other witch.

"I felt this kind soul before is this Crona soul impossible" thought stein she a new born witch her soul couldn't possibly be this big yet without training.

As both stein and sprit got to the door they heard medusa scream "what did you do girl" and "why is my magic not working."

Stein then opened the door and said "it's called magic cancel mean that your spell are useless here" he stayed at the door because he knew that there was an other spell active if he had walked in the area effected by her magic cancel and weapon cancel sprit would turn back into his human form.

It looks like medusa doesn't know about this other spell if she did it would make her more determined to get Crona back which would be bad for us thought stein.

"You win this time stein" said medusa not wanting to admit it then medusa made her escape to were Eruka and free was she may not be able to win her daughter back but she would continue with her main goal.

"Why aren't you chasing her she getting away" said Maka.

"Because If I had it would have put Crona in more danger" said stein

Everyone in the room looked confused

"Watch ill show you" stein looked around to see if medusa was gone then he walk into the area which Crona's magic was effecting sprit suddenly turned back to his human form.

"What happened stein it's like I was forced to return to my human form" said sprit

Everyone else in the room looked at stein wanting to know what was going on.

"Why don't all the weapons in the room try transforming?" said stein

Tsubaki soul Liz and patty tried transforming but they felt like they were being forced not to.

"We can't they said."

"That because Crona's using spells called magic cancel and weapon cancel meaning that as long as both witches and weapons are in the radius of her magic nether can attack her but their a downside to using this type of magic." said stein

Suddenly Crona fainted before she hit the cold hard stone floor kid grab her holding her in his arms

"Crona !" Maka shouted

"Like I said the downside is that It requires a lot of magic and because she only just awoke as a witch it puts a lot of stress on her body meaning she will faint if she use it for too long or too many people try to attack her." said stein

"So the reason you didn't enter before medusa has left is that if she had seen sprit turn human for no reason she would have known that both of us were at a disadvantage and she would have want Crona even more" said kid.

"That is correct not only will she be seen as a weapon against witch but also a weapon against us." said stein

"She not a weapon she our friend" growled Maka.

"That maybe how you see but everyone else will see her as just a weapon that will help them to one up on the opponent." said stein

"Maka soul I would like you two to take Crona to the infirmary and stay there to keep watch."

"Kid, Liz, patty, black star, tsubaki I would like you to assist me and sprit with a job." "I got a feeling that Crona wasn't medusas only reason for coming here" "I believe that if what shingami said is true then she will be trying to revive the kishin that is sealed in the lowest part of the school."

Everyone was shocked that they were keeping such a big secret from them.

"Is there anything else being kept secret from us" said kid

"There are many dirty secrets at this school not just the kishin said stein with an evil smile we need to get moving we must stop her from reviving the kishin we will have big problems if she does." said stein with an evil smile.

"Right" said everyone

Maka and soul carried Crona to the infirmary and stein and the others went to stop medusa.

"What will you gain from this medusa though stein revenge ? Nothing good will come from that how far will you fall ?" thought stein.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Warning this chapter contains many spoilers for the manga sorry but I needed to add this for the story was planning on going in a different direction but the other chapters wouldn't make sense. **

**Please do not read if you haven't read up to chapter 22 I would hate to spoil it for anyone interested in reading. **

**In the underground chambers**

Stein and his group were travelling down the dark narrow corridors with the same style of lighting that was in corridor to Crona's room.

"Wait!" said stein he could feel an evil and powerful soul approaching them.

"When I give you the signal I want you to run as fast as you can I'll deal with the target up ahead." said stein.

Everyone gave him a nod to signal that they knew the plan.

"Not very wise to discuses strategies in front of your enemies" said a cold voice from the darkness of the long corridor then reviling them self to be non other than medusa.

"Nice to see you again medusa" said stein getting into attack formation.

"Now" shouted stein ordering the others to run passed medusa

First off to pass medusa was kid this annoyed medusa "vector arrows" shouted medusa a few seconds later black star and tsubaki passed her leaving stein and sprit alone with medusa.

"I looks like it just us left" said stein looking smug at medusa.

"Don't worry free and Ragnarok will stop them from getting any closer to Eruka and the black blood" said medusa.

Be careful you guys come back alive thought stein to himself

Black star and kid ran into the next opponent who was a man and a woman the man was dress like an undertaker he was wear smart shoes and was wearing cuffing which looked like two x shaped eyes.

The young lady was dressed in a black gothic Lolita style dress with a black ribbon in her golden blond hair and her shoes were a shiny black.

"It looks like our guests have arrived" said the blond haired girl

"Well instead of just standing their why don't we just attack them" said Ragnarok.

"It rude not to greet our guests and my name is Alice"

"Dam it we don't have time for this" shouted kid in anger

"Wow looks like someone got a temper" said Alice then she giggled which made kid angry

"Do you think you can handle both of them black star while I go ahead" said kid

"Of course I am the amazing black star I can take anyone on" said black star

"Fine" said kid and he started to zoom past them.

"I don't think said Alice

Ragnarok then turned into a black sword Alice then swung for kid but was stopped by black star and tsubaki

"Aw you let the cute one get away" said Alice with a little playful whine in her voice.

"Your opponent is me" said black star in attack stance.

"You got quite a big ego there don't you" said Alice

.

This made black star angry he charged at Alice he swung tsubaki around just missing her Alice then started to fight back sparks flying as the both clashed with one another.

**Back with kid **

Kid could feel a presence in the room but he was too preoccupied with looking for symmetry. Suddenly a man in a jail suit jumped kid he just missed kid.

"This is as far as you will be going" Said the man in the jail suit.

"Be careful kid" said Liz with concern

"Don't worry liz" said kid trying to reassure her that he will be ok.

The man face started to turn into a wolf.

"You're a werewolf" asked kid

"Yes and my name is free" said free

Free that sounds like a terrible name thought kid

Free then lunged for kid with his wolf claws with kid moving back each he swung

Dam it looks like ill have to stay back close combat is no good for me thought kid.

**Back with medusa **

"Medusa about Crona why did you abandon her and kick her from your village" asked stein

"Well that an easy one because she was no use to me she didn't have any magic she was barely a witch what use would I have for something that cant defend themselves it would be too much hassle for me which I didn't like" said medusa

Sprit turn back into his human form he hand tears running down his eyes he walked up to medusa and grabbed her by the collar he was so angry with her he couldn't get his words out.

Vector plate medusa shouted sending sprit back to were stein was standing

"Sprit you need to be more careful" said stein

Sprit then got back up and turn into his weapon form stein then ran at medusa wielding sprit he then swung at medusa but before he could attack medusa she put up a spiral of arrow protecting herself this then knocked stein back.

Before he could regain himself medusa had laid three vector arrows around him she then used them to move faster around stein kicking him in the back.

Stein then regained himself and swung for medusa but she kept using her arrows to stop her from being knocked to the floor.

She then moved back placing a circle of vector arrows around her and stein making it impossible to escape all he could do was move forward.

It looks like I have no other choice but to risk it with one final move thought stein he then started to run towards medusa they were both inches away from each other he had his scythe close to her neck and she had her vector arrow close to his. Medusa was surprised because she couldn't move her body to make the finishing blow

"What did you do" shouted medusa

"It called Soul Thread Scattered Sutures your nerves have been paralyzed so you wont be able to move but the only downside is that I cant move ether because it require total stillness to work" said stein.

"It looks like we both can't move I wonder how long you can keep that up for as soon as you tire my vector arrow will slice through you taking off your head" said medusa with a smile on her face.

**Back with kid**

Kid was starting to get a little tired when suddenly he heard a woman and a man scream from the next room.

"Eruka" shouted free he then rushed passed kid to were Eruka was.

"What going on" said kid then it hit him he could feel the madness pouring from the next room.

"Dam it were too late they've revived the kishin" said kid.

"Come on kid" said a voice from behind him he turned to see black star wielding tsubaki in weapon form.

"Were not done yet" said black star barley able to stand.

"What happened to the two you were fighting" said kid.

"They were no match for me the great black star" said black star.

"Fine let get going" said kid

Kid and black star then rushed into the room as soon as they entered they could feel the madness starting to become unbearable.

Kid looked shocked as a white figure was starting to take the shape of a human. As soon as figure took on it human form black star ran at the kishin.

"Black star wait you're no match for him" said kid trying to stop his friend from making a big mistake.

Just before black star had reached the kishin he was taken down by an attack from the kishin.

Kid became enraged he then charged at the kishin only to receive the same as black star.

**Back with medusa and stein**

Medusa stein and sprit were still stood still medusa then began to laugh.

"It looks like your students were too late the kishin had already been revived I've won" said medusa

While medusa was busy gloating about her victory stein decided to use this as advantage. He then removed the Soul Thread Scattered and then cutting medusa in half.

"Thank you for the advantage while you were busy thinking that you had won I took the opportunity to defeat you" said stein with a smile on his face.

"We better hurry to the kishin chamber" said stein

Just before he began to walk medusa got back up and bite him on the shoulder stein threw her off and then took another swing medusa then burst in thousands of arrows which rain down on stein he began to laugh as then madness began to take over his mind.

**Back with kid and the others **

Kid was out and so was black star the kishin then decided it was time to leave this small room and head for the surface he then made a path through the ceiling and rock that stood in his way.

The kishin had then reached the surface he was met by an angry shingami.

"It time you go back to being sealed kishin" said shingami

No thank I spent far too long in that prison said kishin.

Suddenly shingami dropped a skull shield on the kishin to keep him in place the floor around his feet began to crack and go in under the pressure.

The kishin then started to push back the shield then shot a dagger type weapon out of his mouth taking a chunk out of shingami's mask the force of his attack took out some of the school and city the kishin then made his escape Shingami was furious.

"You vile beast I will strip you of your skin again" said shingami.

Black skull like ropes chased the kishin into the night sky the kishin then suddenly stopped he turned to face the skull like rope he had a smug look on his face.

The ropes suddenly stopped it was like they were hitting an invisible wall the kishin the started to laugh at shingami.

"You knew that the area that I can move in is limited" said shingami.

"Hmm" said the kishin satisfied with his little taunt at shingami.

"I am starting to get bored I think ill get going this may be the last time I see you teacher fair well" said kishin

Then he flew off into the night sky spreading the madness as he flew.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Crona had woken to find herself laying in a bed which was unknown to her she began to panic.

Crona then began to look around the room too see kid sat on one of the beds and black star laid in the other.

"W what h happen" said Crona with a whisper trying not to wake black star up then she realised

"Where lady medusa" said Crona while getting more and more worried.

"it's ok Crona your safe and were ok" said kid.

"W what happened to you and black star" said Crona while looking at kids wounded head.

Kid then put one of his hands on his head "o this it nothing just a little scratch" said kid while trying to reassure that he was ok.

Then Crona and kid both heard a laugh from the other bed it was black star.

If you two love birds aren't going to keep it down I might as well get back to my bed said black star

Crona began to blush bright red. "it not like that between us two said kid

Suddenly patty liz and the other burst in. to see how they were doing.

"Crona" shouted Maka she then ran up to the girl "its nice to see that you are final awake.

"I I am sorry to have bothered you Maka" said Crona

Patty then walked up to Crona she kept looking at Crona's face his made Crona blush a little

"what's up patty asked liz confused by patty's actions.

"o nothing I was just wondering if these are real patty began to wave and play around with Crona's rabbit ears.

"Will you stop that" said kid with anger in his voice.

"I I am s sorry do they freak you out" said Crona with sadness in her voice.

"No" said everyone trying to reassure her that they don't mind that she is a little different from them.

Crona then picked up her hat and covered up her ears.

"Hmm very fascinating I've seen witches with animal themes but I never seen one that actually has

features of their animal theme I'd love to dissect you to see how you work" said stein the last comment

sent a cold shiver down everyone's spine and Crona hid under the covers.

Then suddenly there was a loud thump Crona pulled the cover away from her face to see a blond hair

woman with a black eye patch

The blond hair woman began to argue with professor stein "you can't dissect the students" and than she

would have to keep an eye on him she then turned around to meet Crona "sorry about that my name is

Marie it's nice to meet you Crona"

"N nice to meet you too" said Crona.

"Well we better be getting off we got many things to do" said Marie

She the dragged stein out of the room leaving the kids to talk to themselves.

**In the death room **

Shingami and sprit were talking about what the next plan was and what damage to the city had been like then entered stein and Marie.

"Ah I see you finally found stein" said shingami. "Well shall we get started ?"

"So stein About the damage" said shingami

"The damage is not as bad as we thought no one got seriously hurt most of the damaged houses will need to be rebuild and also the dungeon is currently flooded so Crona will have to find some were else to live" said stein

"Hmm that sounds bad could you tell Crona for me stein ?" "I just hope she can find some were to go said shingami with a hint of sadness In his voice."

"Yes sir ill go right away" said stein he then left the room.

Stein found himself out side the infirmary he then entered there sat on the bed was Crona and next to her was kid.

"Crona I have some bad news it about were you live I am sorry to say but due to damage it's no longer safe to stay there is there any place that you can stop."

This made Crona upset "don't worry Crona I have a place were you can stay it not much ill take you to it after class" said kid with a smile.

"T thank y you kid" said Crona she hated always been treated so kindly by everyone when she couldn't do much in return.

With that cleared up it's time for class said stein don't be late said stein he then left the room to setup his lesson.

Crona got out of bed and made her way to the classroom with the others she got to her class she was the last to enter when she did she could see that many of her class members were giving her evil looks she then looked down and clenched her book tighter to her chest she then too her seat.

To the end of the lesson someone in the class asked "Is there still going to be a Halloween masquerade ball tonight." This made stein a little uneasy because he didn't know the answer to that after all that has happened it doesn't look good.

"I am sorry I don't know if it will still be on" said stein the class started to moan this made Crona feel like it was her fault that the ball might be cancel.

Then suddenly sprit walked in the rescue the situation.

"I can to tell you that the ball is going to go to be as planned shingami decided after what has happened it would be unfair to cancel so after class you have two hours to get ready and meet In the castle grand hall said" sprit.

Class had ended and Crona wanted to leave she couldn't take the staring any longer kid then approached her "are you ready for me to show you to your new house" said kid.

After half an hour of walking kid and Crona had finally came to a small cottage with a greenhouse the cottage was small but it was perfect she was just glad that she had a roof over her head the front garden was a nice size the grass was long and there was weed growing everywhere. It looks like no has lived here in a long time though Crona.

"So Crona what do you think ?" Asked kid

"I it perfect t thank y you" said Crona with a smile.

"Don't worry about it this place has not been used in years I'd hate to see it go wasted and you do need a place to stay" said kid

"Shall we go in side ?" Asked kid Crona nodded and they both entered the small cottage inside Crona could see that there was only three rooms one for the bathroom bedroom and one for the kitchen and living area there were cobwebs all over the place most of the furniture and the kitchen was covered in dust.

"I am going to get off and get everything sorted for the ball ill come and pick you up later" said kid just before he left Crona began to panic.

"Wait !" Squeaked Crona "I don't have anything to wear for the ball."

"Do worry it all sorted out you can lend one from my house" said kid.

"I am sorry for being a burden to you all I do is take and never give back" said Crona while looking at the ground.

Kid walked over to Crona and lift her head making her blush "you give more than you like you make me happy when I see you" said kid he then decided to leave because he started to become just as embarrassed as Crona was.

Crona then thought that she should clean up the house and then have a look in the green house later an hour before the ball was to started kid knocked at the door he heard

"I it o open c come I in" said a shy and quite voice kid then entered "I brought the dress for the ball" said kid the dress was pure black and the lace was snow white it was non reviling which Crona liked about the dress she couldn't deal with it begin to reviling.

"Why don't you go and try it on ?" asked kid holding out the dress

T thank y you said Crona she then took the dress from him and walked into the bathroom to change a few moments later Crona came out of the bathroom

"You finished?" asked kid as she turned to look at her he was speech less she looks so beautiful In the dress it suited and her pale white skin made the dress suit her even more

"S shall we go" asked kid

Crona began to blush then giggle at kids actions sure she then smiled.

Later at the party everyone had made there way to the ball room all dress in fancy clothing the women were wearing dresses and the men wearing black suit and both the men and women had their faces covered up by white masks.

"Were Crona and kid" asked Maka.

"Don't worry they will be here the party has not full started yet" said soul

A few seconds after kid and Crona walked in everyone turned to look at them. This made Crona blush she had never had this many people looking at her. Maka waved to Crona both kid and Crona walked over to them.

"Wow you look amazing" said Maka.

"You know how to make an entrance you took your time" said soul.

Kid, Crona, Maka and soul took their seats and their dinner was brought to them and drink was served the non alcoholic type after dinner everyone made there way to the dance floor to start the dance.

Crona got lost in the crowed she was then greeted by a gentleman his hair was black and his eyes were as red as blood.

"May I dance with you Crona" asked the stranger Crona then blushed then she panicked

"H how do y you know m my n name" stuttered Crona.

"Aw Crona that cold cant you tell your own brothers voice" said the stranger.

"But my brother died when I was little" said Crona

"Who told you that said the stranger there was a hint of anger in his voice."

"Come with me to the balcony ill tell you everything don't worry I will not hurt you"

The two of them made there way to the balcony at Crona followed slowly scared not knowing what is going to happen to her.

"Have you seen Crona" asked kid

"I think she went on the balcony with someone he looked kind of old" said liz

"That odd I wonder who it could be" asked kid

"I think I heard him say that he was here brother or something along those lines" said liz

"I didn't know she had a brother kid" said kid he look over to his dad he looked angry for some reason suddenly he crushed the glass in his hand he then got up and walked away.

Father is something wrong asked kid he was getting kind of worried he had never seen his dad this made only when he met with Asura.

"I am fine son just enjoy the party I got some were to go" said shingami he started to walk over to the balcony kid decided to follow because that were Crona was.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry that it took so long to write and thank you to everyone that has commented and has read this fanfiction.

Shingami made his way to the balcony he could feel the rage build up inside him, he was then met by Crona and her suppose brother.

"You" shouted shingami he then made his way to the total stranger just before he was about to strike down the person in front of him he heard a faint squeak like voice.

"No please don't hurt my brother" said Crona while tears streamed down her face this made shingami halt knocking the mask off the strangers face.

Shingami then took a close look at the persons face he then realised "Vincent" said shingami

Yes it is me why did you mistake me for him said Vincent with a hint of anger in his voice.

Kid had heard Crona cry he rushed to her he began to comfort Crona this made her blush and her brother started to get protective.

Kid turned and looked at the person standing next to his dad "you" said kid as he stared angrily.

"No son" said shingami this is not the person that you are thinking of.

"But they look so alike" said kid

"No we do not" shouted Vincent.

"Please can you allow him to stay I know that I have asked for so much but I have not seen my brother in many years" said Crona her voice was quite.

"Still as shy as ever but it ok you don't have to burden yourself with me" said Vincent with a hint of sadness in his voice.

There standing at the door was the other they were in shock at what they were seeing and hearing. Kid turned to see the others he panicked he didn't know how they were going to react to seeing this person.

"Kid what's" liz was cut off by Vincent "do not ever speak that name I am not him my name is Vincent try to remember that."

Shingami new thing started to get tense "Vincent could you come with me to my office we needed to talk and kid could you ask stein and sprit to come a little later".

This made Crona feel uneasy Vincent could see that Crona looked worried "don't worry Crona I will be fine" he then put his mask back on and made his way to shingami's office.

he suddenly stopped and turned to kid "try and keep your hands to yourself and if you hurt my little sister I will hurt you beyond your imagination" said Vincent.

This angered kid "I am not that kind of person so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Right" said Vincent there was a hint a sarcasm in his voice your not the first person from here that has said that to me and not later betrayed me."

Kid was now confused by what Vincent had just said but he didn't say anything because there was too much tension already.

Shingami and Vincent had left for shingami's office leave Crona and the other's to chat.

"Little sister ?"asked Maka.

All Crona could do was nodded kid came to her rescue "shall we go back to the party you can ask Crona all bout this later but for now she came to the party."

"Ok kid lets get back to the party maybe soul could play the piano" said Maka.

Soul sighed "for the last time Maka no" said soul.

The others had left and went back to the party leave kid and Crona all alone.

"T thank you kid" said Crona

she began to blush before she left the balcony she turned and face kid she then quickly kissed kids cheek then she left to meet up with Maka and the others leaving kid on the balcony alone

Kid got close to the balcony edge he looked out at view he noticed that the dessert look beautiful at night the moon lit up the clear night sky,

"Sorry Crona but there is something that I must find out I hope you can forgive me for leaving the party so soon" thought kid .

He then summoned his skateboard before he could fly off someone tugged his shirt if your going to your dads office please take me along said Crona.

Kid could not turn Crona down "ok but hold on tight said kid and off they flew to deaths office.

At deaths office shingami and Vincent were sat talking

"Why are you here Vincent" said shingami.

"You know the reason why I am here" said Vincent

"Ah so you found out about the kishin being revived" said shingami.

"Why was he revived you said that you could keep him sealed I knew that I should have been the one too keep guard" said Vincent.

"He would have but it seems that your mother had other plans" said shingami in defence.

This shocked Vincent lies why would mother do something like that she knew that he was too powerful to control and too dangerous to be allowed to stay in this world.

"It is true" said shingami his voice had a sad tone to it.

"I am sorry I should have been here to stop her now all your wife's efforts were for nothing" said Vincent.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door come in said shingami kid then opened the door and walked in with Crona.

"I am sorry for disturbing you father but It's time that you told me the truth about everything" said kid.

"How much did you hear son and why did you bring Crona " questioned shingami.

"I heard enough father and this involves Crona's brother so she has a right to be here " said kid

"Take a seat son" said shingami he then began to tell his son all about what happened in the past.

Witches were feared by humans because they were more powerful but after the kishin came into this world there was many witches that aided us one of which was your mother kids eyes widened at this comment

"my mother was a witch said kid"

"yes my son this is true" said shingami

"why didn't you tell me father ? Said kid

"I am sorry but I had to keep it a secret because it was your mothers last wish said shingami

"But why father" said kid

"Because in the only way to defeat a kishin is to create a death scythe and you do know what that requires don't you son" said shingami.

Kid hand started to shake "you didn't use my mother to create a death scythe did you" said kid he was finding it difficult to get his words out because he was so angry

"I am sorry son this is what she chose and she told me to keep this a secret but it looks like I can no longer keep it from you" said shingami.

"After your mother sacrificed her self to help me seal the kishin. We decided that the only option for us was to seal away the kishin were no one would find it but it looks like a failed to even do that I am sorry my son" said shingami

Kid had many questions "why would medusa revive the kishin" asked kid

"Well the reason why is simple it bec…." Before shingami could finish his sentence Vincent ran over to Crona he then put her to sleep he then grabbed her before she fell.

"What are you doing" demanded kid "shingami we had a deal that Crona must never know why medusa would go to great lengths to release such a monster into this world" said Vincent.

"I will take Crona back to her room then I will take my leave from here. please tell Crona when she wake up that I am sorry that I could not stay but it for her own safety" Vincent then left the room carrying Crona on his back. As soon as Crona and Vincent had left the room "father what is the secret that Crona is not meant to know" asked kid.

"I will tell you after dinner son I must have a think about if you are ready to hear this or not" said shingami.

Vincent made his way back through the streets he didn't have a clue were he was going

I wonder were Crona lives thought Vincent when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Do you even know were Crona lives" asked kid.

"Well no could you please point me in the right direction" asked Vincent.

"Sure ill take you to were Crona lives" said kid.

All three of them made there way to Crona home when they got there Vincent was amazed at the kind of place that Crona was living "how can she afford to live in a place like this" asked Vincent.

"She doesn't" said kid

"What do you mean" asked Vincent with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well this house belongs to my family so I allowed her to stop here for free " said kid

"That thoughtful of you what do you ask from her" said Vincent with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Nothing she Is one of my friends I would not allow one of my friends to be homeless" said kid with a hint of anger in his voice.

Vincent and the and kid then entered the house he then laid Crona on the bed and tucked her in.

"This is good bye little sister I am sorry that I could not stay any longer but there is much work that I need to do I leave her in your hands kid" said Vincent.

"don't worry I will take good care of her" said kid Vincent then left leaving kid and Crona alone. Vincent started to walk down the stone path he looked back at the house and said "I hope that one day we will meet again" he then fled into the darkness leaving death city behind him.


End file.
